Love Hurts
by mellowcellogirl
Summary: Jonesy figured out that he loved two girls, who are his two best friends. When one of them gets seriously hurt, will she still be mad at Jonesy, even when he stayed by her side 24/7? Rated T just to be safe. Read and Review please.
1. Prologue: The Breakup

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show.**

"So what did you want to tell me?" Nikki asked, feeling malaise.

"I, uh," Jonesy stammered, "w-want to…"

"What?" Nikki demanded.

Nikki and Jonesy awkwardly sat next to each other at their usual table in the Galleria Mall. The rest of the gang was not there. Jen, Jude, and Wyatt were at work. Caitlin was secretly shopping with Tricia.

"Look Nikki," Jonesy sighed with sorrow in his eyes, "I really don't know how to say this."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Nikki's voice shook.

Jonesy nodded his head in agreement.

"But why?" she snapped.

"I'm in love with someone else," he retorted.

"So you've been cheating on me?" Nikki queried.

"I am deeply sorry," Jonesy tried to apologize.

"Ugh," Nikki said in disgust, "tell your new girlfriend that she can have you all to herself because I am done with you, Jonesy Garcia!"

"Nikki, wait," Jonesy could see that tears were welling up in her eyes.

"What?" Nikki snapped back angrily at him.

Jonesy was on the verge of crying. The lump in his throat and water in his eyes were starting to burst.

"Never mind," he replied, "just go."

"Good," Nikki left with a huff, leaving Jonesy alone at the table.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is kind of short, but the rest of the chapters to this story will be longer. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Loves

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show.**

Jonesy slammed his head on the table. _Jonesy, why did you have to break up with Nikki? _He pondered; _she was the best girlfriend ever._

"Jonesy?" a familiar hoarse female voice called out. "What's wrong?"

"Oh Jen," Jonesy sighed, lifting his head from the table. Jen took Nikki's usual seat. "I regret that decision."

"What decision?" Jen asked.

"I broke up with Nikki," Jonesy confessed.

"Why?" Jen queried, "You two made a really good couple."

Jonesy started sobbing hysterically, "Be-because I l-love a-another g-girl."

"There, there Jonesy," Jen rubbed her step-brother's back. "May I ask who the 'other girl' is?"

Jonesy stopped crying and looked directly into his step-sister's eye, "You."

Jen broke the strong gaze, "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry for making you feel awkward," Jonesy apologized. "I'll just leave now."

Jonesy got up and started walking toward the exit. Jen grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Home," he retorted.

"Can I come with?" Jen asked, beaming.

"Sure," Jonesy flashed a weak grin. Together, the step-siblings walked to the Masterson-Garcia household.

Jonesy and Jen went up to Jonesy's room.

"So about what happened today…" Jen started saying, "do you really feel that way about me?"

"Yes Jen," Jonesy confessed. "I love you."

"But we're step-siblings," Jen cried out. "We as a couple is never going to happen!"

"But we're not blood related are we?" Jonesy grinned.

Jen calmed down, "I guess, yeah, that could work."

"Jen…" Jonesy trailed off.

"Jonesy…" Jen confessed, "I love you too."

Jonesy's and Jen's faces were a deep shade of red. Both were embarrassed about their true feelings for each other. Before they know it, the step-siblings leaned in for a very passionate kiss—one that they will truly remember for the rest of their lives.

"Wow," Jen said, astonished, "that was nice."

"Yeah," Jonesy retorted. "Do you want to watch some T.V.?"

"Sure," Jen answered.

Once the television was turned on, Jonesy's face went pale. There was a breaking news story on a teenage girl who got into a major car accident.

"Stay tuned to see if she will survive," the host announced.

"I am so sorry Jonesy," Jen said right after Jonesy bolted through the door.


	3. Chapter 2: Visiting Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

_No, no, no,_ Jonesy thought to himself as he rushed to the hospital in his new car, _this can't be happening._

When he got there, he looked at the receptionist in the eye and said, "I'm looking for Nicole Wong."

"Very well then," the petite Hispanic woman behind the counter responded while flipping through the cabinet files, "She's in room 402."

"402, 402, room 402," Jonesy muttered as he ran down the hospital corridors.

He got to the elevators. It said, OUT OF SERVICE.

"Crap!" Jonesy cursed. He had to take four flights of stairs instead.

When Jonesy got to the room, he was welcomed by Nikki's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Wong.

"Hello Jonesy," Mr. Wong said sternly.

"We were expecting you," joked Mrs. Wong.

"Is Nikki doing alright?" the teenager asked.

"I'm afraid not," a voice from behind said. The doctor had walked in. "Hi, I'm Dr. Doc I. Sout. Who are you?"

"My name is Jonesy Garcia," Jonesy introduced himself. "I'm Nikki's boyfriend."

"Very well then, nice to meet you Mr. Garcia," Dr. Sout said. "I am very sorry, but unless a miracle happens, Nikki doesn't have a lot of time to live."

While Jonesy was on the brink of crying, Dr. Sout, Mr. and Mrs. Wong left the room so that Jonesy and his girlfriend could have some alone time. He couldn't take it anymore. The boy buried his head in his hands, as he sat down next to Nikki. She lay on the hospital bed, with IV tubes coming out of her arms, connected to a bag of fluid. Out through her nose was a breathing tube. Suddenly, Jonesy heard a sound out of this brittle body. "Jonesy, Jonesy, Jonesy," Nikki kept whispering, "Jonesy, Jonesy, Jonesy."

Jonesy lifted his head from his hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Nikki," he pleaded, but Nikki couldn't stop weakly chanting his name. It was so obvious that she wanted him, but the boy's heart was for another girl, Jen. Why? He asked himself. Liking a family member was wrong. However, Jen wasn't blood-related to Jonesy; she was his step-sister. Yet, Jonesy knew that Nikki needed him more than Jen did, but he can't, since he dumped her brutally. Karma did its magic. Jonesy really wanted to go back to Nikki; that's what his brain said. But his heart said to go for Jen for no explainable reason. Instead, he told himself, no, Jen is still alive, but Nikki almost isn't. Jonesy then planted a deep, passionate kiss on Nikki's cold lips.

Slowly, Nikki's heavy eyelids started to open. Jonesy jumped back a little bit.

"Nikki!" Jonesy exclaimed, "You're awake!"

But that was just a mirage, for Nikki had went back to sleep.

"Damn," Jonesy said sadly, "I really thought that that kiss had worked."

He called Jen to meet him at the hospital as soon as she could.


	4. Chapter 3: Trial and Error

**I do not own 6teen.**

As soon as Jen received the call, she hurried to the hospital. The reddish-brunette checked in with the secretary, and literally sprinted to room 402. Luckily, the elevators were working then, so she didn't tire out herself too much.

"I'm here!" she announced. She noticed the sleeping Nikki. "Oops, sorry."

"Hey Jen," Jonesy blushed, "how'd you get here so fast?"

"Um, because I sprinted?" Jen retorted.

"But the elevators aren't working!" Jonesy complained. "How can you sprint up 4 flights of stairs in under 3 minutes?"

"They were working," Jen began to smile, "I've heard that they opened up right after a certain tall blue-haired guy decided to run up the stairs."

"Aw man," Jonesy said out loud. "Well, at least you're here."

"Yeah…" Jen trailed off. "So how's Nikki?"

Jonesy explained to Jen how he tried to wake her up, and how Nikki was almost aware of the real world before she went back into her deep slumber. He also noted to his step-sister the mutterings of "Jonesy" from Nikki.

"That bad, huh," Jen seemed grim.

"Yeah," Jonesy responded, "So how do you think we should get her to wake up?"

"Hmm…" Jen contemplated for a while. She thought about all the possibilities that could wake Nikki up. "I've got lots of ideas. You want to try them all?"

"Anything to save Nikki," Jonesy answered.

Attempt 1: Jonesy took Nikki's right shoulder, while Jen took Nikki's left shoulder. "1, 2, 3!" they said in unison as the step-siblings vigorously shook Nikki for about 30 seconds. When the duo let go, Nikki flinched, and went back to stillness.

Attempt 2: Jonesy placed his mouth right next to Nikki's right ear, as Jen placed her mouth over Nikki's left ear. "Ready? 3, 2, 1. NIKKIIIIIIII!" they shouted with as much force as they could. "NIKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIII! WAKE UP!" They exhilarated again. But unfortunately, even with the screaming and shouting, Nikki still hadn't responded to the bustle. Though, they had woken up every patient who was sleeping on the same floor.

Attempt 3: Jonesy took both of Nikki's shoulders, and Jen, who managed to find a bullhorn in the hospice, placed it next to Nikki's ear. "3…2…1…NIKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!" Jen screamed her heart out as Jonesy was violently shaking the hospital patient. Even with all that force and energy put into Nikki, she still couldn't wake up.

Jen stated, "She still wouldn't wake up."

"Yeah," Jonesy retorted, "but we woke everyone else up."

"Jonesy," Jen snapped back, "'everyone else' is not Nikki. We want Nikki to wake up, but she hasn't."

Jonesy was on the verge of crying. Tears were welling up in his eyes. "Oh gosh," Jen apologized, "I'm sorry." Her step-brother acknowledged her apology with a slight nod. Jen continued, "I'll tell mom and Mr. Garcia that you're here to spend the night, okay?" She kissed Jonesy on the cheek and left, closing the door gently.

If Jonesy weren't here in this setting, he would've enjoyed that small peck on the cheek. However, being traumatized as he was now, he just stood there, motionless, waiting for some miracle to occur.


	5. Chapter 4: Breakthroughs

**Disclaimer: I do not own 6teen.**

Jonesy shuffled to the chair next to Nikki's bed. Nikki kept whispering Jonesy's name, but Jonesy could care less at that moment. He started thinking about how guilty he was for breaking up with his former girlfriend. "I'm sorry Nikki…" he said as he drifted off to sleep in that room.

A familiar skater-boy voice woke up Jonesy. "Duuuuuuuude," he moaned. When Jonesy opened his eyes, he could not believe what was in front of him. Jen had brought the whole gang to visit.

"Oh, hey Jude," Jonesy rubbed his eyes, "what time is it?"

Caitlin took out her phone. "It's 11:31 am."

"Uh Caitlin," Wyatt said, "You're not allowed to have cell phones in here."

"Whatever," Caitlin scoffed.

Jonesy scratched his head, "So I've slept for more than eleven and a half hours?"

"And Nikki still hasn't woken up yet," remarked Jen.

"So why did you bring everyone here, Jen?" Jonesy queried the girl.

Jen told Jonesy how she explained to everyone what happened to Nikki. Sure, there were tears and shock, but the gang of friends got to the hospital as fast as their legs could take them. Jen also chastised Caitlin for going shopping with the nemesis, Trisha. As the lemon girl's punishment, she had to return everything she had bought and use the money toward saving Nikki.

Caitlin blushed, "Jonesy, I think that you would need the money."

"Why?" Jonesy's face twisted. "I don't think that waving a stack of a hundred dollar bills would bring Nikki back to life."

"Please Jonesy," Caitlin pleaded, "You don't even have to use the money for your girlfriend—"

"Ex," Jen corrected Caitlin. "Jonesy broke up with Nikki about a week ago."

"WHAT?!" Caitlin, Jude, and Wyatt said with shock.

Jonesy's face darkened. His eyes narrowed, looking away from the gang, and at the window. "It was the biggest mistake of my life…" he trailed off.

"What the hell were you thinking Jonesy?" Wyatt took a sip of his coffee, numbing the pain of the news. "You know that Nikki loves you, right?"

"Yeah, bro," Jude added on, "she was head over heels over you."

"Jonesy," Caitlin grimaced, "I really hope that you didn't dump Nikki because you found another girl."

"But the thing is," Jonesy confessed, "I did."

"And it's me!" Jen sobbed hardly.

The rest of the gang gasped. Luckily, Jonesy had enough strength and willpower to explain why he did what he did. He told them how he developed feelings for Jen. "Even though Nikki was hot and wily, her sarcasm and surliness hurt my feelings sometimes," he said. "Jen wouldn't do that. She was beautiful, athletic, and confident." Jonesy then realized how empty he had become without Nikki, so he broke up with Jen, on the spot.

"Jen," Jonesy started.

"What?" Jen stopped crying.

"I've decided to break up with you." Jonesy announced, afraid that he did the wrong thing.

To his surprise, Jen ran up and tightly hugged Jonesy. "Good going," she whispered into his ear. This left Jonesy confused. Jen winked and he got the message.

"And I have decided to give my heart out only to Nikki," Jonesy added on.

Being glad of his words, Caitlin, Jude, and Wyatt started applauding. They were so relieved that Jonesy wasn't a sycophant anymore. He was only going to be Nikki's "the one."

Jonesy went up to Nikki's bed. Everyone else stood back to watch and listen.

"Nikki," Jonesy whispered gently into the sick girl's ear, "I'm so sorry I broke up with you. I have regretted that action ever since you stormed out of the mall. It was a stupid mistake for a stupid reason, and I will make it up to you in any way, shape, or form you want. Please, Nikki, I'm begging you. Would you please wake up? Please. Nicole Wong, I love you."

"Jonesy," Nikki muttered. "Jonesy, Jonesy, Jonesy."

_Uh oh,_ Jonesy thought, _is she going through that phase again?_

"Jonesy," Nikki said more clearly this time, "I love you too."

Jonesy planted a kiss on Nikki's lips. She kissed back, leaving the spectators in awe and "awwww."

When the couple broke apart to get air, Jonesy spoke, "So you're awake, huh."

Nikki slowly sat up, "Yeah, and thanks, for what you had said. It really means a lot to me."

"No problem," Jonesy flashed a grin, "so how should I make it up to you?"

"Ohh, this is going to take a looong time," Nikki smiled slyly, "First of all, get me checked out of here. I don't really like staying in hospitals."

"All right," Jonesy ran out the room to contact the doctor, Nikki's parents, and the hospital staff.


	6. Epilogue: New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own 6teen.**

After Nikki checked out of the hospital, the gang headed back to the Galleria Mall. Jonesy had been doing Nikki favors ever since.

"…and get me two large cinnamon rolls from the money out of your pocket," Nikki smirked.

"But buying all that is going to wipe my wallet out clean!" Jonesy complained.

Nikki's face darkened, "then you shouldn't have had broken up with me."

Everything was back to normal, the definition of normal meaning laughing, having fun, and having petty disputes. The good times were back. Until…

"Uh, Jen, bra," said Jude.

"What's up Jude," Jen smiled.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked.

Jen was left speechless, while the rest of the gang stared at each other in fear for a while, and then laughed when they realized that Jude was reading a how-to article on asking people out from Caitlin's teen magazine.


End file.
